Mating dance
by SunsetWanderer
Summary: My view on Demeter and Munkustrap's mating dance! Inspired by chapter 1 of A Spark Neglected by The penguin ate my homework! Please read and review! Hope you like it! WARNING : VERY FLUFFY!


**a run off from my story; demeter's jellicle ball.. you see what i mean when you read the next chapter of demeter's jellicle ball! anyway, this was inspired by chapter 1 of A Spark Neglected - by the penguin ate my homework... i hope i do her credit...**

**disclaimer: i don't own cats, nor the idea for the story, but i own the content!**

* * *

**Mating dance**

Demeter would have been lying if she said she wasn't nervous. Of course she was nervous. Anyone would have been. She had danced the invitation for the Jellicle ball earlier, and she was now a queen.

Munkustrap had been watching her earlier, with a calm and loving expression; her future. She was happy though, because the cat watching her wasn't her brother; Macavity. Thinking about him made her tremble. A shiver ran up her spine, and she let out a small whimper.

She knew only Munkustrap could stop her trembling. Bombalurina, who lay quietly beside her placed an arm around Demeter's shoulders and gave it an affectionate and reassuring squeeze.

Demeter met her gaze for a second and smiled. Then, her expression faded. The soft music of the mating dance came on. Demeter got up. She was still trembling. She walked towards the middle of the space, where the couples had formed a circle.

The mating dance was performed on feelings and instinct. The moment she made it to the clearing it began. The distant rumble of thunder sent trembles through Demeter's body and she danced with swift, silent and light movements to the left.

Munkustrap danced with bold movements until he caught up with her. He was about to touch her when she skipped away lightly, sent by another rumble of thunder. Munkustrap caught up with her again.

They continued this dance of running away and chasing until a deafening clash of thunder accompanied by a blinding flash drove Demeter to the ground. A whimper of fear came of her mouth. Munkustrap, who had been near her at the time the thunder struck saw how Demeter threw herself on the ground in fear. He dove after her and caged her body with in a protective embrace.

In that moment, Demeter looked at him, and gratefully rubbed her head against his chest. She elicited the smallest of purrs. He smiled and rose to his feet. He pulled her with him. Then, they danced close together. Demeter held onto him as though he was the only thing keeping her alive.

Finally, the mating dance was finished. Munkustrap carried Demeter to a corner, where they could see the rest of the ball progressing. The mated couple was given a few much appreciated minutes alone after their dance. Munkustrap lay down and Demeter curled into his body. Her breathing slowed down, and her frantic heart beat subsided.

She burrowed her head in the grey and black fur on his chest and breathed in his burly scent. Munkustrap gently nuzzled the top of her head. Demeter purred softly. She snuggled in closer to him and melted into his body. She found she wasn't scared anymore. Munkustrap closed his arms around her smaller frame. Her ebony-gold fur seemed to melt into his black stripes. They were one. Soon their minutes were up.

They joined the larger group of cats, who were waving Bertus goodbye, an old, mangy cat with a brown coat, for his leave to the Heaviside layer. Munkustrap was sure to keep Demeter close to him, so if anything were to go wrong she could return to his arms where he could keep her safe.

But nothing happened, and as the cats waved Bert goodbye, the ball came to an end. Demeter found Munkustrap and returned to him. Cats and kittens came by to congratulate them on their dance, and then the cats found their mates and kittens and retreated to their dens.

Munkustrap and Demeter waved old Deuteronomy goodbye as he left the junkyard. Munkustrap led her to their den, and went inside. They lay down on the pillow and pulled the covers up around them. Demeter curled into Munk's side. He closed his arms around her and nuzzled the fur on her neck. "You danced very well tonight" he told her in utter sincerity.

Demeter looked at him. "Thank you, munk, for everything. For saving me from macavity, accepting me, and dancing with me. I owe you my life." she replied. Munk just smiled and nuzzled her face with his nose. "It is my honour, believe me." he whispered quietly.

Demeter looked up, and at that moment believed her heart would burst with love for him. She couldn't say her words. They were somehow indescribable to what she felt. She felt safe, happy, ecstatic, and loved. Then she knew how to let munk know what she felt. "I love you." she whispered. Munk stiffened hearing her utter them. But then he relaxed. Demeter didn't just trust anyone. Her time with macavity had proved that. It took time, countless hours of sitting by her and allowing her to feel safe.

Munkustrap had spent these hours with her after her acceptance into the tribe, after saving her from the ruthless cat that was macavity. And it all payed off. She loved him. She not only trusted him with her life, but she loved him. The true meaning of words soaked into him, and as he realised her tremendous love for him, and his undeniable love for her, he answered, "I love you too Demeter, with all my heart."

* * *

**liked it? i hope so! please review! i'll get the next chapter of demeter's jellicle ball as soon as possible!**


End file.
